


An Unwilling Queen

by LadyAuthor711



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform, Queen of Hell, SMUTTY SMUT, The Dark Lord - Freeform, caos, dark persuasion, dark promises, he's not her daddy.. biologically speaking, just pure smut, not sure what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: Song Inspiration:-The Wolf: Fever Ray





	1. The Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration:  
-The Wolf: Fever Ray

The night was silent and still, not something the average person would notice, but you knew better. You knew what was coming for you. Who, was coming for you. Evil incarnate. He had been watching you for months if not years, whispering in your ear, making you promises of love, jewels, silks, sex, everything you could have ever desired for. If you agree to be his queen and set him free. You refused his offer countless times, knowing what he was; the King of Lies, but this didn’t deter him not one bit. He was determined to have you, to make you his, eternally as his queen of hell.

“I know you Y/N. I see your potential, the bloodlust under that supposed goodness, you may think you walk the path of light, but deep withthin your heart you know you’re capable of so much more.” He purred in your ear, making you shudder.

There was no reason to worry about his promises though; that is until Sabrina Spellman unwittingly opened the gates of hell. You knew that the world was silent because it was waiting, waiting for his arrival to shudder under the weight of his footsteps as he walked onto the earth a free being, in his angelic form. Sabrina and the rest of the Spellman’s knew of the Dark Lord’s desire to have you as his Queen of hell. As soon as Sabrina found out she opened the gates of hell, you were quickly brought to the Spellman house, and a circle of protection to ward off the Dark Lord was put around the house, as everyone frantically looked for a way to put the Devil back in the box.

That’s when you felt it, the first shudder of the earth; he’s here.

You could feel his presence like a heavy cloak, being thrown over you feeling like it was weighing you down.

“He’s here.” You whispered, and everyone stopped; sensing the power now as well.

“We’ll find a way to stop this. He can’t get in the house, Y/N.” Sabrina said to you reassuringly, but you could see in her eyes the doubt there; the fear.

“There’s got to be some way to slam the gates on him, taking him completely out of the equation.” Ambrose said as he flittered throughout the house for different tomes on the Dark Lord, the apocalypse, anything he could get his hands on.

Suddenly you heard a knock on the door. Everyone stayed silent, then another knock sounded throughout the house.

“Nobody move.” Zelda ordered and everyone stood where they were, another knock sounded and nobody moved.

“It’s incredibly rude to leave someone at your door when your lights are on.” You heard a soft sultry voice, and saw Lilith leaning against the door frame.

“How did you get in here!” Zelda demanded, as the rest of the Spellman’s readied themselves with defense spells.

“You may have warded yourself against the Dark Lord, but I’m not so easily blocked out.” Lilith turned to you then, spotting you behind Ambrose Spellman. She held out her hand, “Come child, he’s waiting for you.”

“She’s not going anywhere!” Hilda shouted, taking a stance next to her sister, her hands outstretched ready for anything.

Lilith looked from you to Hilda a look of annoyance passing over her face before she looked back to you. “You know what he’ll do if you don’t go to him. He’ll rip apart this entire house and everyone in it to get to you. He always gets his way Y/N, you know this. Come with me now and you’ll spare everyone a great deal of pain.”

You knew what was right, that you needed to use whatever power you possessed in this deal to save your friends.

You took a step towards Lilith.

“Y/N. don’t you dare take another step; this is not going to happen.” Zelda ordered, but you shook your head.

“I’m sorry Zelda, but I can’t risk him tearing you or anyone else apart because of me.” You said as you started walking towards Lilith, her hand still outstretched; you took it. She smiled at you and walked you to the front door, everyone followed closely behind and when Lilith opened the front door you saw him standing there. He stood there just beyond the wards of the house, not taking a step closer to them as Lilith led you to him.

You stopped at the edge of the porch, and stared at him. You found your feet stuck to the porch, feeling the weight of his gaze on you and it terrified you. Standing there in shell shock, you heard Sabrina behind you.

“Y/N. you don’t have to do this.” She pleaded, Lilith sighed and let go of your hand and walked down the steps and towards him. He smiled at you then, this is what he wanted, not to have Lilith lead you by the hand but to walk to him; willingly.

You looked back to Sabrina. “I have to. This way I ensure your safety and the town’s safety and maybe I can even get him to leave.”

“Leave with you!” Ambrose shouted. “He’d take you to hell. That’s not some place you want to go Y/N.”

“I can’t think about that now Ambrose. I have to do what’s right.” Without another word, you looked back at him and stepped down onto the porch steps. Step after step you felt your heart clench as his smile broadened, watching you walk towards him.

He held his hand out for you as you walked past the wards of the house and you reached out to take his hand. He eagerly grabbed it, pulling you slightly closer to him. His fingers sending jolts of electricity through you, as he entwined your fingers together. 

“How long I have waited for this moment Y/N. To have you here, withthin my thrall.” 

“Make no mistake, I have terms.” you said a bit weakly, feeling yourself shake, under his intense gaze. 

“Terms?” He questioned, giving you a slight smirk.

“I go with you willingly, but only on the condition that my friends and family are not to be harmed.”

His smile faded for only a moment before returning but as something crueler than before. “My dear pet, you will go with me, willingly or not.” He said in a cold tone as he grabbed your wrists pulling you closer to his body, finding him surprisingly warm to the touch. He leaned down to your ear and whispered. “Like I told you so many times before pet; you’re mine.” He said before kissing the spot just under your ear, sending a torrent of jolts through your body, warming your blood. “Mine to do with as I please, mine to pleasure and play with. There’s nothing you or your little friends can do about it, Y/N. The Devil’s got what he wants and he’ll make sure that no one takes it from him again.” He said his eyes dark with desire and pulled you even closer before crashing his lips against yours.

You fought him for only a moment, pressing your clasped hands against his chest and kept your lips shut to his tongue that pressed against your lips demanding entrance. Before he grew tired of your resistance and nipped at your bottom lip harshly, making you wince and then he pushed his tongue past your lips, melding with yours in a sinful dance and tasted your blood on his tongue. He smiled through your kiss, pulling away only a fraction before he let go of your wrists, to brush his thumb over your bleeding bottom lip.

“Look at how your friends watch us Y/N.” he said taking your face in his large hand and angling you just enough to see your friends still at the door of the house, watching. You felt blush creep up your face and he pulled your face back to his.

“Such a beautiful color, Y/N. I wonder how far it goes.” He purred taking his other hand and brushing it down the length of your body, letting his fingers only brush over your sex; making you whimper under his touch. “That’s it Y/N. Enough of this foolish resistance, you will give yourself to me.” He said as he looked from you to your spectators and then back to you again.

“And the time to do so is now.” He growled and then your surroundings vanished around you, in basic instinct you clutched tighter onto him, seeking something to grab onto as the world vanished from underneath you.

When your feet hit solid ground again you quickly pushed against his chest; hoping to further the space between you and him. Even if it was only a fraction, but hopefully it would be enough for you to slip out of his hold and make a break for it. 

It was as if you were trying to shove a stone wall, but even as that plan failed you still tried to turn away from him; but he grabbed you harshly and pulled you back to him, until you were flush against his chest. He kissed you deeply, and when you tried to keep his tongue from invading your mouth again, he let out a low growl; as if warning you about what happened the last time you tried that trick. His tongue grazed against your still bleeding lip, humming as he tasted you.

“Stop fighting this Y/N. It’s useless to fight against me. Especially when there’s no need to. I can already feel that you want this just as much as I do.” He said as he cupped your sex through your jeans.

You bit your bottom lip not wanting to like his large hands on your sex. Trying to stop your mind as it imagined those fingers going deeper inside of you-

“No, you shouted. “I’ll never stop fighting you.” You said trying to pull yourself away from his hands and his hot body.

But he kept himself firmly against you, and his fingers stayed against your sex, continuously rubbing you through your jeans, as he kissed you deeply, forcing his tongue inside with yours as they danced in a fight for dominance.

You tried so hard not to moan at his actions, the way his fingers worked you through your jeans; which was growing harder by the minute, especially since your jeans were only adding to the friction he was causing. 

“You’re mine. Y/N say it. Say it!” He said with such ferocity, it made you shiver in pleasure. Some twisted part of you loved the power he exuded over you. Relished in the idea that you were his and only his, to play with and fuck anytime he felt like it. You felt your peak coming swiftly and you knew you weren’t going to able to hide your orgasm from him. Weren’t able to hide the fact that he brought such immense pleasure from you.

His eyes were dark with lust and want as he waited for you to break under his intrusions. As a reflex due to your approaching orgasm, you caved in the smallest ways by grabbing hold of him again; leaning into his warm body and smelling his heady scent of brimstone and cloves.

Fuck he smells so damn good.

“Say it, Y/N.” He growled. “Or I won’t let you cum.” He was true to his words as he lightened the pressure of his fingers on your sex until they were feather light, making your approaching orgasm lessen to a dull painful ache. You whimpered at his lack of touch and he added pressure to your sex only to take it away again.

“Say it.” He said slowly, deliberately a wolf like smile on his face, knowing that you were weakening under his touches. Your breathing was all over the place as you felt your constitution slipping and the combined forces of his kisses and his mischievous fingers weren’t helping; you wanted this release more than anything not caring about what giving in meant for your future. You looked into his dark eyes, and saw as they watched you with a hungry transfixed gaze. Demanding that you give into him, to let him grant you this pleasure now and for eternity, to be his to rule over and to rule with by his side. To not be weak anymore, and gained some power in this fucked up world.

It came out in a breath so quick it surprised you.

“I’m yours. Yours, only yours.” You panted, pressing your forehead against his hard chest and pulling his body tighter to yours. You heard his purr of praise and felt his fingers add that extra amount of pressure that you needed to reach your climax.

He kissed you deeply, eating your moans as your climax hit you like a freight train, your fingers curled into his suit, digging your nails into his chest as you did. His fingers continued circling your clit as each one of the waves of pleasure ran over you, adding to the intense pleasure that was coursing over you. Until finally you fell limp into his arms, you felt defeated and humiliated that he was able to invoke such a reaction out of you, that you gave into him so easily. Seeing this in your eyes, he grabbed your chin harshly making you look into his dark eyes.

“Pleasure, is not something that should you make you feel shame, as your false God would have you believe Y/N. You’re mine and the orgasm I pulled from you only proves that further.” He smiled letting go of your face and leaned down to whisper in your ear. “And that’s not the only one we shall enjoy tonight. I promise you that.” He said with a growl.


	2. Enjoying the View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of where part two left off. I'm thinking about making a part 3 to this as well. If you want to see the pretty gifset i made for this story check out my tumblr @JadeGrey711

“Pleasure, is not something that should you make you feel shame, as your false God would have you believe Y/N. You’re mine and the orgasm I pulled from you only proves that further.” He smiled letting go of your face and leaned down to whisper in your ear. “And that’s not the only one we shall enjoy tonight. I promise you that.” He said with a growl, taking his hands from your jeans and placing them on your ass to pick you up.

You let him, feeling that your bones were mush in his embrace as he carried you deeper into the plush room, you reluctantly wrapped your arms around his neck, seeking stability as he walked. Suddenly, though you felt yourself falling and landed with a bounce on the bed, your hair splaying out behind you.

“Beautiful, my Queen.” He purred, and you watched as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, deliberately taking his time with each button, he shirked off his shirt letting it fall from his broad shoulders. You could already feel how wet you were again, just at the sight of him and of what he was planning to do to you. A small part of your mind wanted to fight it, scream and thrash about, knew it was wrong; so wrong. But you also knew that you’d never felt anyone touch you the way he does; knew deep down that your body would never react the same to another. Shocking yourself once again, you found that you bit down on your lower lip and your hips arched just a fraction upwards, a premonition of what was to come. You could hear the purr of satisfaction coming from him, as he started to crawl on the bed towards you, his body shielding yours from the world as he leaned over you, for once his kisses soft, tender as he placed his lips under your jaw; sucking at the spot.

“Say it again.” He growled, his sucking growing harsher against your skin, making you gasp.

“I’m yours.” You breathed, and hesitantly placed your arms around his neck, then running your fingers through his silky locks. You were rewarded instantly as his harshly sucking was replaced by his tongue lavishing the spot and returning to soft kisses. You groaned as you felt his hips rub against your creating a delicious friction against your center. You moaned, gripping his silken locks harder, nails digging in.

He growled pulling his lips away so he could watch her eyes roll back as he rolled his hips into yours. “That’s it my queen, if you think you know what pleasure is now wait till, I properly fuck you and eat you up.” He said as he ground his hips into you hard, making your head push harder into the pillows behind you. He loved watching you like this and decided to add to your pleasure. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to have you here? In my clutches, where you’ll stay and be my Queen. Where I can pound you into the bed and fuck you anywhere and everywhere.” He whispered into your ear rubbing his hips into yours harder increasing the friction between you two. You groaned at his sensual words, feeling shivers run down your back adding to the building sensations in your core as your imagination played with his words, creating a vivid imagery. His hands found the top of your shirt and made to tear it in half when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

The growl he emitted, knocked you out of your lustful haze and for the first time you were reminded who you were in bed with.

“Dark Lord?” You heard Lilith sultry voice.

“Lilith.” He hissed. “If you value your head on your shoulders you will leave at once.”

You felt shivers go down your spine and not the good kind.

Lilith entered the room. “Dark Lord I’m sorry to enter your chambers when you and your queen are…exposed. However, you are needed. It seems a couple of your demon aristocracy are running amuck and are avoiding your specific instructions about the terms of their liberation.” That was definitely coded talk if you ever heard it and your curiosity was peaked.

He looked down at you, his hips still flush with yours and kissed you, invading your mouth with his tongue and thrusted his hips against yours one more time, not caring whether Lilith watched the spectacle. Before he pulled himself away.

“I’m sorry my Queen but apparently this matter can’t be helped without my presence. I promise I will return and… finish what we’ve started here in the swiftness of manners.” He said his eyes burning into you, without the least bit of shame as he walked out of the room with no shirt and still showing just how much, he desired you. 

When you heard the door close, you let out a breath and clutched your chest, images of what has passed between you two in mere hours of your “capture”, making your cheeks heat in shame. How did it change so fast between you two? When did you give in so fully? Was it from the first time he touched you or maybe it was when he threatened your friends in order to get you? To claim you as his, showing that nothing and no one would get in his way when it came to you. 

You shook your head, feeling your sense being clouded over again, the truth is you needed to escape. To find a way out of here, you needed to get to the Spellmans; they could help. Sabrina always knew what to do and Hilda and Zelda… You stopped that train of thought immediately. There was no way that the Spellmans could protect you from Him. Isn’t that how he got you in the first place? By threatening the people, you love. No, there had to be another way, you knew you couldn’t run from him for now; but maybe you could get a message to Sabrina and let her know that you’re okay and that you are an inside man to the Dark Lord’s operations. But how? Well you could start by snooping. 

You kept off of the large bed and towards the nearby window, looking out to gauge your location but you had no idea where you could possibly be; you could be anywhere, even a whole other country. If you couldn’t find a way to escape your prison, then you needed to know more about your captor; especially his weaknesses. 

You left the window and headed for the door, needing to see more of your prison, you headed down a hallway when you heard voices coming from behind a door that was left cracked open. You peaked inside and immediately saw Him and five others. He was sitting behind a large desk; larger than any desk you’d ever seen. 

He had put on a shirt, but it was still open in the front, all the buttons left completely undone and making the point of putting on a shirt mute. Lilith stood next to him on one side while a tall man with dark hair and a quizzical brow stood on his other side. While three others stood in front of the desk, but they certainly weren’t humans with their spiked heads, discolored skin, and leather outfits that… you didn’t want to know what they were actually made of. They were already talking, and you leaned in closer, listening to their conversation. 

“We are deeply apologetic my Dark Lord. However, we were only following your instructions.” One demon said. He kept his demeanor calm and cool. 

“I told you that once you are free to roam the Earthly plane to do as your dark heart’s desire.” You felt a shiver run up your back at the thought of the three demons’ heart desires. 

“However, the Spellmans are not to be touched.” He said with the least amount of enthusiasm to be discussing this topic and you leaned in even closer, your curiosity peaked. 

“My King. Why should you care about the Spellmans? Said another demon. 

“I don’t. Your Queen however does; and unfortunately, is a bit fickle as to wearing her crown and I’m sure that the slaughter of her acquaintances will especially warm her to the reality of being Queen of Hell.” 

“My King the Spellmans pose a great threat to your rule! They are crafty witches and if your Queen emphasizes with these traitors all the more reason you should kill the Spellmans and bathe your Queen in their blood, dispatching her of her pesky humanity. Filthy thing that it is.” The last demon said with disgust and you felt a flare of anger in your chest at his words. 

You looked away from the demons and back to Him, you could see he was growing impatient with them by the clench of his jaw. “Her humanity aside.” He said with a low snarl. “Killing the Spellmans will make her revolt and she has untapped power that I wouldn’t want to see wasted on the path of light and killing the Spellmans will surely tip the scales. She would be an avenging angel and crumble our empire.” He said harshly meaning he was done with the subject at hand, but the last demon still got in the last word. 

“If your new Queen is so powerful and so close to the path of light, that she would crumble our empire and still clutches her humanity. I doubt her ability to rule.” The demon said venomously, and, in a flash, He was in front of the demon hand clenching his throat and lifting him up over the ground. 

The demon squawked trying to get his hand off of his throat, but the Dark Lord only snarled at him; absolutely feral and tightening his grip on the demon’s throat. “You slimy worm! You dare talk about your Queen that way? The Queen of all nine circles, your ruler, and my chosen champion who will smite the world in hellfire?”

You felt confused at his words. Did he really think you held that much power? You’d never even witnessed magic until a year ago when Sabrina told you she was a witch; let alone had any true power of your own. However, despite feeling confusion at his words, you felt something else as well; that heat in your core from before, when he’d kissed you and spoke of sensual acts. His violent actions against the demon in your honor made you wet as you watched him snarl at the demon. Suddenly, an image of Him on a throne, looking powerful and unmovable; with you straddling him for all to see popped into your head.

You sucked in a little gasp as a shiver shot straight down your core at the thought of it, making your thighs even slicker than before. When you looked back through the crack His eyes were on yours, He was still holding the demon by the throat; but instead of you turning away you kept his gaze in return. It was terrifying and exhilarating all the same and you bit your lip hard, letting your hand roam down your body until it found the spot it was looking for, you rubbed yourself through your jeans and watched him. 

In response to your reaction He squeezed the demon’s neck harder reigniting the demon’s pleas of mercy. 

“Apologize, for speaking such hatred against your Queen.” He commanded, never breaking eye contact with you as you continued to rub yourself. 

“I-I-I-” The demon choked out, but He didn’t alleviate the pressure of his hand against the demon’s throat an inch. “I apologize my Dark Lord. I will never say another treacherous word about our Dark Queen. She who will bathe the world in darkness and blood.” The demon said desperately trying to appease his King.

The Dark Lord kept your gaze, seeming to ask you if that was enough; if that pleased you. When you nodded, he dropped the demon. The demon’s brothers didn’t move an inch to help as the demon clutched his throat and violently coughed. 

“Get out. Everyone.” He growled and without another word you darted from the doorway and back into the room hiding just behind the door to watch as everyone left the room including the other man that was standing next to the Dark Lord.

Who you recognized as Father Blackwood, that only meant that The Dark Lord has occupied Sabrina’s witch school which means there might be someone who can get a message to her Sabrina for you. 

You opened the door and walked back down to the office opening the now closed door. You stepped inside and closed the door behind you and with a second of closing the door he was on you. Hands pressed on either side of your head trapping you. 

“Who told you, you could leave our room?” He said eyes blazing into yours.

“N-Nobody. I just left.” You said almost confidently. He smiled at your attempt and leaned down to kiss your throat. 

“How much did you hear, little spy?”

You decided to play smart and not mention the Spellmans. “Only that demon insulting me and you.” You said lifting up your hands and pulling at his brown locks pulling his lips away from your throat so you could kiss his cheek then kiss under his jaw. “Defending me, choking that demon near to death for insulting me; even when I wasn’t in the room.” You whispered against his throat, feeling his low groan against your lips. “Calling me your Queen.” you said before sucking at his neck, earning a louder moan in return. 

It was the first time you felt you had him in your thrall but that didn’t last. As his hands dropped from the sides of your head and ran down your sides before grabbing your ass and picking you up. 

Surprising yourself you obediently wrapped your legs around his torso, feeling that liquid heat from before seep into you. In one swift motion of his hand he sent he sent everything on the massive desk crashing to the floor. He placed you on the desk keeping himself firmly in between your legs. 

“Did you like it when I grabbed that demon’s throat for insulting you my Queen?” he asked, his long fingers snaking around your throat, ever so lightly. “Did you like how I made him beg for his life?” He asked his other hand snaking in between your legs, unbuttoning your jeans, slowly. “Did you enjoy watching me?” He said a devilish smile on his face as he slipped his fingers inside your jeans feeling exactly how much you enjoyed it. 

Every minute of it, even though you desperately wanted not to. You gasped, feeling his fingers move with your throat. He growled at your words moving his fingers faster his other hand leaving your throat before grabbing your breast through your shirt and soon enough you came undone under him. But that wouldn’t be enough for him this time, he pulled his fingers from you and grabbed the hem of your shirt, ripping it all the way down and did the same to your bra leaving you half naked in the shredded remainder of your shirt. He discarded your shredded clothes across the room and into the nearby fireplace. 

You looked up into his fearsome black eyes and gripped onto his silk shirt, which was still unbuttoned and parted it even further letting it slide off of his strong shoulders. Before you took his shirt and threw it into the fire making you smile triumphantly. He seemed almost taken aback by your confidence a surprised smile on his face. You took the time to examine him fully; the hard stomach muscles, the dark happy trail leading lower. 

You took your hands and trailed them everywhere your eyes went feeling how soft he was under your hands. You watched in amazement as his head dipped forward a bit, enjoying your soft touches immensely. That’s when you decided to take it even farther; you leaned forward to his chest and placed a soft kiss over his heart. 

“You’re so fearsome, so strong. You’d tear anyone apart who’d try and hurt me, wouldn’t you?” You said as you kissed the other side of his chest. 

“I’d wipe them from the face of the universe.” He let out a low growl, as he felt your hands slide down to his waistband. Letting your fingers ghost over his incredible length, palming him softly; teasingly. 

Watching him becoming frustrated and hot under your hands, his length only getting harder under your touch you felt this surge of power go through you as you watched him completely entranced by his undoing. And suddenly your mouth was moving even before you could register the words that were coming out of your mouth. 

“Say it.” You commanded softly. He looked up at you through thick lashes, but there was no mistaking his intensity. You palmed him harder and then opened his pants all together, slipping your hand inside and feeling all of him strain against your hand; you pumped him slowly like before, keeping eye contact with him.

“Say it.” you said more harshly then, taking you back to the other room only a few hours ago when he had you weak and pliant under his very own fingertips.

He let out a low growl, his hands at either side of your thighs and you swore you could hear the desk crack under his tightening grasp, making you absolutely drip. 

“I’m yours.” He growled, and a bright smile lit up your face as you pumped him faster.

“Say it again.” You breathed in his ear, licking the shell of his ear. 

“I’m yours, my Queen.” He said almost as a groan. 

“Good.” You purred. “Now where were we before Lilith came in?” You smiled and before you could tease him further, his hands were ripping at your jeans, and he tore away your underwear with such urgency it made you moan, gripping on to his shoulders tighter. His pants easily dropped to his ankles and he pulled you roughly further down the desk and lined himself up to you, stroking himself against your dripping folds. 

“My Queen the little minx.” He teased, but his eyes were dark, just as they were when he had you on his bed. “Tell me did you enjoy teasing me, commanding me, as I did you?” He breathed.

“Yes.” You gasped out, trying to move your hips against his. “Please I need you.” You whined and without another moment’s hesitation, he thrusted himself inside of you, filling you. 

You both let out loud moans of pleasure as you hung on to one another. His thrusts were quick, harsh and unyielding; he dominated you and you didn’t care one bit. You were deeply under his spell, you moaned louder and it turned to a whimper as his thumb found your clit and made harsh circles, creating a sensory overload inside of you and feeling that your orgasm was coming on so fast it was sure to knock you flat on your ass. 

You gripped him tighter as he pounded into you, in retaliation you clawed down his back, sure to leave marks there later. He growled at you and sucked at your neck, biting the sensitive area and suddenly without warning you dug your nails into him as you came so harshly you thought the floor vanished underneath you. He was quick to follow you in your release and you both were breathing softly, you harder then him as you still clutched onto him dearly; afraid that if you let go you would fall into an oblivion.

He purred into your ear, kissing the spot on your neck that he sucked harshly, making you wince slightly. Then he pulled away and pulled out of you, before he wrapped you in his arms and carried you out of the office; both of you still completely naked and back towards the bedroom from before. You turned your body towards his to shield yourself from any passersby, but no one was there. 

“Y/N. You obviously weren’t satisfied enough if you still give a fuck about people seeing their King and Queen in the throes of passion.” He smirked. “But I plan to rectify that by fucking you until you can’t remember your own name.”


	3. Slipping Under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since i updated this, life has just gotten so hectic and finals are coming up but i found a small amount of free time to make this chapter hopefully i'll be abel to work on more of this and other requests when i finish the semester.

You clutched closer to him; your arms wrapped tightly around his neck; as he came up to the doors of the bedroom. You watched as the doors opened for him and immediately closed behind the two of you. His steps were sure and confident as he strode over to the foot of the bed and laid you down on the soft down coverlet, letting your hair spill behind you. His gaze was intense as he took you in again, his body leaned over yours as he inhaled your scent at your neck and twirling one of the loose curls in his fingers.  
You reached out for him, needing him closer to you. He gladly obliged loving the feel of your fingers, wrapping around his neck as you kept him close to you. He placed a soft kiss at your neck, before pulling away just enough so he could properly kiss you on the mouth. You opened yourself gladly to him this time, letting his tongue mingle with yours; feeling yourself already getting lost in his kisses. 

He pulled away from your lips and started kissing your jaw, letting his tongue glide over it making you shiver; before he went down to your neck kissing you in the middle of your throat. You could already feel yourself grow wet again as you felt him slide further down your body, taking his sinful kisses as he went. He flicked your peaked nipples making your back slightly arch into his touch; he chuckled and placed your nipple in his mouth and started sucking at you, making you groan. He palmed your other breast as he suckled at you, before do the same to the other. He continued his journey by kissing valley between your breasts.

You watched him intently as he placed, small kisses here and there, his tongue danced around your bellybutton making you suck in your stomach, before he flicked the small dip where your hip bones are, just above your mound. 

“So, good.” He purred against your skin. “My little Queen.” He said before looking back up to your face, his eyes hooded with lust. “Are you already wet for me, my Queen?” He said, without breaking eye contact, and traced a finger down your folds, making you moan. A smile broke out on his face as he plunged a finger into you, watching you deliciously squirm under him. He pulled his finger out of you and you watched with delight as he put it in his mouth, sucking on it. 

“Oh, Y/N. You taste so sweet; I could just eat you up.” He smiled around his finger and you could have cum right there. 

You bit your lip, wanting more than anything for him to do just that. “Please.” You whined. 

“Please? Well this is certainly a change. Do you want me to eat you up Y/N?” 

You didn’t waste time, in hesitating as you said, “Yes. Yes please.” 

“Well there’s no way I can deny such a polite request.” He said and his massive hands, trailed against your thighs softly, bringing them one by one over his head, opening you to him. You felt your body trembling with anticipation, wanting this more than you’ve ever wanted anything. 

He lowered himself to you, blowing softly on your aching sex, making you screw your eyes shut in pleasure. But he wasn’t having that. 

“Open your eyes, Y/N.” He commanded. “You’re going to watch every moment as I devour you. Understood?” 

You nodded enthusiastically. Watching as he lowered himself back to your center, you watched as his tongue dipped down to your core and licked up to your clit, before sucking you harshly. You fought against his arms as he kept you in place by gripping onto your thighs, he watched you intently as you drowned in the pleasure his tongue was causing as he devoured you. He kissed your center with open mouth kisses, fascinated and deeply aroused watching his plump lips curved over your sex. You let out a gasp as his tongue trailed softly down your folds before dipping into your center; as his tongue pumped you with supernatural skill, his thumb came up to your mound and started making small circles around your clit; driving you up to the wall. 

You knew he was teasing you, taking his time this time unlike the last time in his office where he gave you exactly what you wanted; fast and hard, claiming you as his, like the beast he is. But, not this time. This time he’s determined to show you, you’re his but in a different way. He wanted to torture you slowly with his tongue and fingers, making you lose that fragile control and to scream his name and he wouldn’t stop eating you until you did exactly that. You bit your hand, trying to contain your sobs of pleasure, as you felt his tongue go deeper and his thumb rub you just a bit faster.

He looked up at your pleasure-soaked face, loving the sound of every little sob. He reached up and removed your hand from your mouth and palmed your breast before his hand slid up your chest to your throat, softly placing his large hand there against your throat; his long, powerful fingers easily wrapped around your neck, but he didn’t squeeze. 

“Let me hear your screams, Y/N. I won’t stop until I hear you scream my name.” He said against your folds, the vibrations only adding to the sensations. “Let me hear you Y/N.” He said before diving back into you, eating you out fiercer this time, like a man starved.

You cried out, as your climax built, and then crashed into you. You gripped his hair harshly, but he didn’t stop, he ate you out through your first orgasm until you could feel the next one building. You let out a breathy whine. “I-I don’t think I can handle another one, please.”

But he didn’t listen to you, only curled his tongue into you again and lightly pinched your clit, making you cry out again, feeling tears come to your eyes from the over bearing sensations as your second orgasm crashed into you.  
“Let go, Y/N.” He said softly, as your next orgasm was coming faster and harder than the last one.

You let out a loud moan and fisted his hair again and screamed as you came. “Lu- Luc - Lucifer!” You could swear your screams of pleasure were heard throughout the entire building but you didn’t care one bit. Your body was nothing but smoke as you came down from your high and He was entirely pleased by this.

“That’s my good girl.” He said before licking a strip up your folds again, before placing a soft kiss to your clit making you hiss. He crawled back up you and kissed you thoroughly, making you taste yourself and wiping away the tears streaming down your cheek, with his thumb. 

“Are you alright my Queen?” He asked, as he laid on his side watching you breathe. 

Your breathing just came out in short silent pants as you laid there trying to catch your breath. He stroked down your arm watching you intently, when finally, you were able to speak. 

“Is it always like this?” you asked, shivering under his touch and turned to face him. 

He smiled, licking his lips. “If I have it my way, yes. I will make sure that every moment you spend with me is exactly like this. My only desire is to fulfill all your darkest dream, Y/N.” he said as he kissed you chastely on the lips, his hand stroking up and down your arm with his fingers.

You nodded, trying not to lose yourself in the feel of his fingers on your skin as another thought came to you. 

“Did you really mean what you said in the office?” You asked tentatively. “What you said about me being powerful and doing magic.” 

He answered without hesitation. “Yes.” 

“But how could that be? I hadn’t even seen what magic looked like until Sabrina and her family showed me.” You stopped, already realizing your mistake at mentioning Sabrina and the Spellmans; but he said nothing. The only reaction you saw on his beautiful face was the barest clench of his jaw. 

“Y/N.” You have the potential for great magic. I feel it pooling off of you in waves, even now. And especially when I make you come.” He smirked and kissed you. 

“Really?” You said fighting hard not to blush fiercely at his last comment. 

“I would never lie to you, Y/N.” He said pulling you close to him and then rolling himself on top of you, and started kissing down your throat.

You said nothing that contradicted his ironic choice of words. The King of lies, never lying to you? It seemed like a lie itself, something that you knew was too good to be true; especially coming from him. You let yourself once again fall under the sensual spell he weaved as he made love to you, but a piece of you was wary and remembered your mission; to get a message to Sabrina and get out of here, hopefully in the process sending him back to hell. 

At the last item on your checklist you felt in involuntary clench in your heart. Had you really slipped this far in your short time here? Were you that weak that you caved so fast under His sensual touches, letting him claim you and calling you his Queen?

How quickly you forgot about the monster he really is. About what he’s done and how he even threatened the lives of your friends just to get what he wanted. You couldn’t forget your mission or let your desire stand in the way of ridding the world of this monster.  
And as you both finished and he rolled to the side of you bringing you close to him; you began thinking about your next course of action in your plan of escape.


End file.
